Certain machinery, particularly in large mining, construction and like vehicles, severe conditions can be imposed on friction materials used in transmissions and brakes. To dissipate friction generated heat in these applications, it is known to circulate cooling oil across the faces of the friction material and opposing plate. Known premium friction products for these applications have included so-called "paper" based materials. Paper friction materials in wet applications are capable of handling energy densities of, for example, 150 to 200 joules/cm.sup.2. As equipment gets larger, heavier, and/or faster, there is a need for higher performance friction materials.